


You

by the_sky_is_forever



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Lithromantic Grantaire, M/M, lithromantic character, lithromanticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sky_is_forever/pseuds/the_sky_is_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Grantaire loves Enjolras, and that's enough.<br/>A short fic about lithromanticism and happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

“You’re always looking at him,” she says, slowly, “and yet you never say a word about how he makes you feel.”

Grantaire’s eyes flicker over to look at her for a moment, noting briefly her wistful expression, and then they settle back on Enjolras. He smiles. “I don’t need to say anything.” He watches Enjolras smile at Feuilly as they talk. “ _You_ know, and I’ve never said anything. I like to imagine that he knows, too.”

He hears her sigh, next to him. “I won’t pretend to understand,” she says, lowly, “just as long as you’re happy.” When he doesn’t reply, she says, “Are you? Are you happy, Grantaire?”

As he looks, Enjolras laughs loudly, his head falling forwards as he does so, and his hair untucking from behind his ears, curling down around his face. “I am,” Grantaire says. “I really am.”

Beside him, Cosette smiles, and then finishes her drink. “I’m off,” she tells him. She graces him with a kiss on the crown of his head, and wishes him a good night.

He looks up at her, with a smile in return for the kiss. “Good night, Cosette.” After she’s gone, he looks back over to Enjolras.

Later, when the rest are all leaving, Grantaire walks out beside Courfeyrac, where he can still hear Enjolras excitedly talk to Combeferre and Bahorel. He’s smiling at nothing, at the ground as he walks, ears filled with that wondrous voice. Enjolras catches his arm as the others separate to get into their cars or go their own way home. He says, “Good night, Grantaire,” with a smile just for him.

In moments like this, Grantaire is sure Enjolras knows. It fills him with a warm happiness. “Good night, Enjolras,” he replies, smiling up at the beautiful man before him. They look at each other with kindness for another moment, and then Enjolras grips Grantaire’s shoulder briefly before leaving. Grantaire watches him go, and once he’s turned the corner, he starts to grin, widely.

Grantaire loves Enjolras. He loves him as surely as the Earth turns.

Grantaire loves Enjolras, and yet he doesn’t need him to love him back. He simply doesn’t. It’s not fear of rejection that keeps Grantaire from confessing his love to Enjolras. It’s the fact that he knows himself well enough that he doesn’t need to confess. To have Enjolras love him back wouldn’t be right. It wouldn’t feel right. It’s… unnecessary, and quite frankly off-putting.

It took Grantaire a long time to reach this stage of understanding, but now he knows and he’s happy.

Grantaire loves Enjolras, and Grantaire is lithromantic. He doesn’t need Enjolras to love him back, he’s content to give Enjolras all his love and only ever receive smiles and the odd kind word of friendship in return.

His strongest desires are simply for Enjolras to know that he loves him, understand this, and accept it. He doesn’t want Enjolras to sweep him off his feet, doesn’t want soft kisses or sweet nothings whispered in his ear, he doesn’t want passionate embrace and to see lust and love combined burning in Enjolras’ eyes.

He just wants Enjolras to look at him and smile, because nothing has to change merely because Grantaire loves Enjolras.

Grantaire loves Enjolras, Enjolras doesn’t love him back, and it doesn’t change anything. It simply is. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank you for reading. this is probably the shortest thing i have ever written. let me know what you thought! :)
> 
> I have a writing blog: theskyis-forever come say hi and leave a prompt :)
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed this: [buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/A831F9U)


End file.
